


Cold Hearted

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hypothermia, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mention of Death, Mention of Kidnapping, Mention of not being opposed to dying, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Under the Red Hood, The movie not the comic, platonically sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Jason felt so, so dumb right now.He had been patrolling in Crime Alley as Red Hood when he had been captured. He wasn't even sure who had taken him, or even why – all he knew was that he was now confined in a freezer, disarmed and stripped out of his jacket, helmet, boots, and gloves.He was starting to feel the cold."OR: Red Hood and Batman are in a freezer. Things happens.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 18
Kudos: 360





	Cold Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're okay!!
> 
> It's already Day 5 aaah. I had some fun with this one :D A lot of thanks to Lee for betaing me!!
> 
> Also, plz mind the tags, Jason kind of have a bad time in this one. 
> 
> Have a good read!!

Jason felt so, so dumb right now.

He had been patrolling in Crime Alley as Red Hood when he had been captured. He wasn't even sure who had taken him, or even why – all he knew was that he was now confined in a freezer, disarmed and stripped out of his jacket, helmet, boots, and gloves.

He was starting to feel the cold.

Of course, he had tried to open the door as soon as he woke up, but nothing; he had even shouted for help, but no one had answered.

He was alone, freezing, and no one would come for him.

No one knew he was here, after all.

And, even if they did know-

Even if they knew where he was, there was no way they would come for him. He didn't know any of the new kids, hadn't even met them. Dick – Dick would probably have come if he knew he was there, but Jason wasn't even sure if his br- his predecessor was aware he was alive again.

And Bruce. Well, Bruce had already proved that he didn't care about him.

(He cared more about the Joker – _his murderer_ – than him.)

(Bruce had replaced him, saved his murderer, left him alone to die all over again-)

A shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't sure if the cold or his thoughts were to blame.

Jason curled in on himself, his arms around his knees. He hadn't moved in the past ten minutes, maybe more – he didn't have any way to track time.

A clang of metal by the door suddenly cut through the silence.

He raised his head groggily, his vision a little blurry. He barely had the time to catch the sight of a group of people, probably thugs, before something dark crashed on the floor, not that far from him. He blinked, and the door was closed again.

“What...?” he murmured, confused.

The dark thing moved and straightened, and soon it was sitting against the wall, just like Jason was.

The cold and the beginning of hypothermia were probably why Jason took that much time to understand what was before his eyes. Or, more accurately, _who_.

Batman.

Batman was in the freezer with him.

Jason flinched back when Batman accidentally moved closer to him.

He wanted to move, to get ready for the inevitable fight, to stand up for himself; he couldn't. He was so cold, but it wasn’t just freezing temperatures paralyzing him. He was terrified, he realized.

The last time he saw Batman didn't end well.

The Joker survived, and Bruce threw a batarang at Jason – at his gun, to disarm him, to stop him from killing the man who had murdered him, to stop him from having his revenge. The revenge he should had have years ago, that his _dad_ should have-

But Bruce wasn't his dad. He proved it.

Jason had been nothing to him – nothing more than a soldier for his cause, nothing more than a casualty in his war.

Batman turned toward him, and for a second seemed almost hesitant. “ _Jason_?”

Jason didn't answer. He stared blankly at Batman, shivering, blinking, the information lost to his mind. Before he had the time to process properly, Batman was already in front of him, his mouth a thin line. He was still entirely clothed.

“Jaylad?” Batman sounded worried, and Jason tried – really tried to make his body move, to say the things running through his head, to snarl and fight and let his anger warm him up.

But nothing was coming. Everything was blank, and blurry, and maybe, maybe he had been in this freezer for a little too long.

“Jaylad,” Batman's voice was soft, like it used to be when he was hurt on patrol, had a nightmare, or was half-asleep on his shoulder after movie night.

Jason blinked again, and before he knew it, the dark cape of Batman was around his shoulders and he was sinking into the familiar warmth, the weight he knew so well. If he closed his eyes and pretended nothing had ever happened – he could almost believe it was like before, a simple patrol in the middle of winter, a dip into the harbor and his dad was taking care of him like he always did.

But it wasn't true and he couldn't understand what was happening.

“Shhhh,” murmured Batman, his hand on Jason's cheek, stroking it lightly, chasing a cold tear away.

Jason couldn't pretend, because Batman saved his murderer and never avenged him and took in another kid and gave him his colors, their colors-

Jason wanted to pretend.

He was cold, and his body wasn't working, his mind wasn't working, and he was so _so_ tired. He knew, deep down, that if they weren't found soon, the hypothermia would be too much, and he would probably die again. The thought made him feel numb.

If he had to die again – he would only regret not having seen Alfred again, to not have hugged him one last time and told him how much he loved him. He would probably regret not having seen Dick either, maybe- maybe just to thank him for being there for him, at least.

But that would be all. Maybe it was better like this.

He felt a kiss being pressed into his hair. He looked up, and Batman was still here, his cape still around his shoulders.

“Everything will be okay, Jaylad,” said Batman.

Jason blinked, and tried to focus, but-

“ _Dad_ ,” he let out in a breath. He couldn't think of anything other than his dad chasing the cold and the pain away like he always did.

He just- Jason just wanted to feel loved before dying again.

Batman took a shaky breath before leaning over, wrapping his arms around Jason's shoulders and pulling him back against himself. Jason immediately buried his face in the crook of his da- Bru- In the crook of _Batman’_ s neck. One of Batman's hands was in his hair, the other one rubbing circles in his back.

He shouldn't be, but Jason felt _safe_. So he curled up a little more against his dad, looking for more warmth and love and slowly, despite the voice in his ear trying to keep him awake, his conscience fell into darkness.

.

.

.

Everything was warm and comfortable, soft and _fluffy_. There was a weight around his waist and against his back, but nothing unusual – like an old memory coming back to life.

It didn't take that long for Jason to figure out that the weight was, in fact, a body. Someone was behind him, keeping him against them, their breath on his neck.

But Jason didn't move.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the appearance of the room he was in. Why would he be sleeping in a place like this?

Why was it so weird...?

Oh, yeah. The freezer. Hypothermia.

Where the heck he was now?

There was light coming through the curtain, enough to reveal some details here and there. He vaguely recognized the place, knew that he should recognize it, but his mind was still fuzzy and slow. There was a couch, a fluffy carpet, and- _people_.

There was someone sleeping in a chair beside the bed Jason was in, there was someone sleeping in the bed Jason was in, and there were two people sleeping in a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor, curled up against each other.

Jason blinked, and his mind finally recognized the kids. Not that he had officially met them before, but he had seen pictures – the new Batgirl and the new Robin. He wasn't sure about the girl's age, but the replacement was still young, younger than him even. And in the chair – in the chair was Bruce, sleeping.

Which meant...

Jason managed to turn a little, looking above his shoulder, and pressed against him with his arm around his waist was Dick Grayson, the original boy wonder himself.

“What...?” Jason mumbled. He couldn't remember anything besides the freezer and Batman.

Batman probably managed to get them out safely. The weirdest part was probably that Jason was here – in the bed, with the others around him. He couldn't really wrap his mind around _that_. It didn't really make sense.

“You should sleep,” said a voice, soft and feminine. He jumped a little, surprised, and fixed his gaze on the girl – Batgirl – he didn't know her name. She was now leaning over the bed, her dark eyes on him.

“Uh...?”

“Sleep,” she said again, this time more like an order.

He shrugged a little, not knowing what to say; she disappeared from his field of vision, only to come back with his replacement in her arms. The boy didn't stir, not even when she tucked him in the bed, right beside Jason.

… He had no idea what she was doing.

She climbed into the bed next, situating herself between Jason and the new Robin. She then pressed her hand over Jason's eyes, forcing his eyelids closed. “ _Sleep_ ,” she said one final time before curling herself into a more comfortable position.

And Jason – Jason kept his eyes closed, and listened to the breathing around him, fast asleep and calm, and he felt himself relax.

He would have time later to get angry, to ask answers, to wonder why he was here and not in Arkham or Blackgate. He would rage and shake and bite and snarl, and maybe, maybe things would get better – back to normal.

But for now, Jason stayed pressed close to the others, leaning into their warmth, his breath deepening slowly and surely.

Soon, he was asleep again in a cuddling pile with his siblings, while Bruce watched over them with a soft, loving smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! :D
> 
> Tomorrow it's Afraid to Sleep :D (And I just realized that I write people sleeping in the same bed a lot... oh well.)
> 
> Take care of you, a lot of love!!


End file.
